


Collection of Reader Inserts

by CM_LGG



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CM_LGG/pseuds/CM_LGG
Summary: A collection of some the reader inserts I've written for SVU. I'll accept any requests if people wanted to submit them for some reason. Or even other ships within the SVU universe.





	1. Nick x Reader : Late Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my writings to AO3, I hope you enjoy it and I'm always open to constructive criticism.

You read the sentence once, twice, three times before letting out a frustrated sigh and sitting back in your desk chair. You tried desperately to rub the sleep from your eyes taking a glance at Nick across from you who was also still spilling over the daunting pile of paperwork.

You placed both hands on your desk before pushing yourself up into a standing position with a groan. Nick looked as tired as you felt, shadows under his eyes, tie in a pile on his desk and top buttons undone. You couldn't help but take a moment to admire him as he continued to jot down whatever it was he was writing before speaking up.

“I need more coffee if I’m going to get anything else done. Another cup?” you motioned to his own mug long empty on his desk. Nick looked at you, then the mug, then the paperwork still spread all over his desk.

“What time is it?” He asked and you lifted a few files before tapping the home button on your cell phone.

“Eleven thirty,” Nick groaned and you smirked slightly before grabbing your mug, “So, coffee?”

“No, no.” Nick shook his head tossing his pen down and rubbing his own eyes, “I couldn’t choke down another cup of that even if I wanted to.” You gave a nod in agreement and a noncommittal shrug of your shoulders. Precinct coffee wasn’t exactly… edible.

“Suit yourself.” You hummed.

“Why don’t we call it a night, hm?” Nick asked, flipping through a few of the papers on his desk with a look of mild disinterest. “I don’t know about you, but I haven’t made progress in at least the last twenty minutes.” You agreed, nodding slowly while setting the mug back down on the desk. You had to admit you were tried, but you were willing to try and stick out the rest of the time if he was.

"Now that you mention it," You joked and Nick laughed, “I’ll just take it home.” You agreed. The next five minutes consisted of you each doing your best to organize the papers that still needed to read through and finished, packing them away. You finished before Nick, pulling your blazer back on and stifling a yawn as you leaned against his desk waiting. 

You watched as he finished shoving papers into his bag, pulling his phone out and checking it before putting that away as well. You watched him rebutton the top two buttons of his shirt before regarding the tie for a moment. He must’ve decided it wasn’t worth it because that also got pushed into his bag. Nick pulled his suit jacket on before glancing up at you eyebrow slightly cocked.

“Sorry,” you blinked before allowing yourself a small tired grin, “Guess I zoned out.” Nick smiled back shaking his head slightly before standing.

“Don’t worry about it. You drive?” You followed his lead standing as well, shaking your head.

“No, subway.” Nick frowned.

“It’s late, I’ll drive you.”

“Nick, I’m fine. I’m a big girl.” You teased slightly and Nick just shook his head.

“It’s not you I’m worried about. I’ll drive you.” It was late. And really, you didn’t want to argue. So with a slightly dramatic sigh you nodded.

“Fine, fine.” Nick’s face cracked into a grin once more and you both made your way out of the precinct.

————————————-

Nick reached the car a beat before you did, opening the passenger door. You raised an eyebrow at him as you slipped into the front seat.

“Watch your fingers.” Nick said before shutting the door and making his way over to the driver side getting in. He started the car and the moment the engine turned over you signed, settling into the seat. God, it was a long day. As Nick pulled out of his parking spot, you sat forward slightly messing with the radio and eventually settling on some coffee shop station that was playing some sort of relaxing acoustics.

“Thank you, Nick. You really didn’t have to drive me.” You smiled, turning your head to watch your partner. He was so handsome sometimes it wasn’t fair. The way the street lights lit up his face, the way his grin quarked up more on one side. The way his eyes turned soft when he looked at you (At least you liked to pretend it only happened when he looked at you.) And then he was looking at you again. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” You dropped you gaze to your lap and then to the window beside you, gazing out as the city passed by. Your eyelids were starting to feel like sandbags, and everytime you blinked you held them closed a second longer. You were fighting a losing battle when suddenly there was a soft but heavy weight on your forearm.

You opened your eyes and turned your head again, glancing down at the source. Nick’s hand was wrapped around your arm and with brows knitted together you raised your head once more to look at him. He was doing a good job at keeping his head forward eyes trained on the road, but if you didn’t know any better you’d think he was blushing.

“Don’t ever be sorry for looking at me, especially not like that.” The second part was whispered, and you had to lean in slightly to even hear what he was saying. You sat for a moment before slowly pulling your arm from under his hand, only to replace it with your hand itself.

“Look at you like what?” You asked, tilting your head slightly. Nick swallowed and you watched his adam’s apple bob up and down his throat. It was sinful, it really should be illegal. Finally Nick looked at you, once again with those soft brown eyes. You couldn’t help but smile at him, giving the hand clasped in your a gentle squeeze.

“Like that.” Nick whispered, giving your hand a squeeze back and turning his face back to the road once more. The rest of the ride passed in silence between you both, just the soft hum of the coffee shop radio. But your hand never once left his.


	2. Reader x Sonny : Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fall asleep in the car with Sonny after a long day of interviews.

You left what felt like the 100th house of the day, Carisi close behind. You couldn’t even muster up pleasantries anymore, though you were acutely aware of Carisi’s polite goodbyes.

There was a string of rapes all seemly stemming from the same club; all the victims had begun their nights partying there, only to wake up the next morning in their own beds, covered in bruises, raped. There was no physical evidence, and the woman couldn’t remember a single thing which is how you wound up spending all day tracking down possible witnesses from the list of credit cards used at the club. So far? Nothing.

“Where to next?” You asked, thankful to be out of the house so you could finally let forth the yawn you’d been suppressing. Carisi shrugged, long legs getting him to the car before you even reached the pavement.

“Dunno, list is in here.” You dragged your feet slightly as you walked, covering your mouth as you yawned a second time.

Once you were both seated in the car, Carisi handed you the list as he pulled his cellphone out, “I’m gonna call and check in,” You nodded to him absently covering another yawn as you typed the address for the next witness into the car’s GPS. After hitting enter you closed your eyes momentarily, not fully listening to Carisi’s conversation but just hearing a few ‘yes’ ‘no’ and ‘okay’s.

“Y/N?”

“Hmmm?” You opened your eyes turning your head towards your partner.

“That was Lieu, Fin got somewhere with the victims families, she said to head back for now.” Good, you weren’t sure how many more interview you could get through tonight.

“Sounds go-” yawn “good to me,” you sat yourself up slightly, grabbing the seat belt.

“Would you quit it?” The statement surprised you especially coming from Carisi, and your mouth dropped open into a small o, your hand pausing halfway on it’s way to plug the belt in.

“Sorry?” You asked o turning into a frown as you stared at him, Carisi’s eyebrows shot up, seeming to realize how his words came out.

“Yawning!” He quickly clarified, “yawning, you’re making me tired.” your own face softened before your lips turned up and you laughed, hand resuming its journey to buckle.

“Sorry, once I let one out it was like opening the floodgates. Can’t stop ‘em” Carisi chuckled, almost relieved.

“Well, shut your eyes doll, I promise you a nice smooth drive.” You laughed again, but still found yourself settling back in the seat.

“Okay, Mad Max.” You didn’t see Carisi’s smile, or his rose tinted cheeks. You also didn’t see him glancing sideways at you, nearly as often as he glanced to the car mirrors.

Your head bobbed slightly before dropping forward, causing Sonny to snicker. You were cute when you were asleep, so peaceful.

Coming off the highway, onto the exit ramp Carisi hit it going a little fast and the momentum caused everything in the car to slide slightly to the left. Including you.

Your whole body shifted left and your head hit his shoulder. Carisi’s entire body froze, breath hitching slightly. When it appeared you weren’t going to wake up, and you weren’t going to remove your head he allowed himself to relax again and savor it.

He drove slowly, careful even, just like he said he would, taking streets slightly less traveled on his way back to the precinct. Your head was a comforting and welcomed weight on his shoulder and your hair smelled absolutely wonderful, like lavender and bergamot. He couldn’t help but enjoy feeling your body shift slightly against his with each breath.

Just then the tiny red junker in front of Carisi broke suddenly, causing him to slam on his own. It was an instinct, really, his one hand on the wheel, the other arm wrapping around you like he didn’t trust the seatbelt to do it’s job. 

For the second time in the drive everything in the car slide, this time forward. The car came to a quick stop and Carisi resisted the urge to smack the horn a few times (considering he was in a police issued car and all).

“Uh, Carisi.” Your voice was lower than usual, heavy with the sleep you were just unceremoniously ripped from. Blue eyes, still etched with the worry of having to hit the brakes turned down to look at you and your original sentence died before it ever left your throat. Your mouth felt dry and you cheeks hot as you smiled up at him.

You watched those blue eyes flicker from your own, down, then up again and your blush all but tripled. The arm Sonny still had around you tightened slightly, and those beautiful eyes were growing larger as he face moved closer to your, lips barely a breath away and then

– honk! –

You both jumped, eyes snapping back to the road as Sonny quickly hit the gas again causing everything to lurch. You laughed.

“So much for careful driving.”


	3. Tony Dinohzzo x Reader : Undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested through my tumblr which is svn-ncis-criminalminds and the request was :Undercover  
> Request : ncis tony, 1 “what happens if we get caught?” & 45 “my eyes are up here”

You and Tony were undercover.

You and Tony are undercover.

Nothing he said or did counted for anything, but good Lord the way he was looking at you had the hair on the back of your neck standing.

He was leaned in close, whispering mostly nonsense as you both remained mostly focused on the room around you. You only said mostly because every once in a while Tony would whisper to hoarsely or he’d make a slightly too dirty joke and you’d be lost in the moment momentarily.

You watched mostly drunk people dancing around a poorly lit nightclub. Well, It wasn’t really a night club, it was something fancier then that; but really you didn’t care. You weren’t there to enjoy the nice dresses or expensive alcohol. You were there to try and catch a killer. But in another life, maybe you would be at a nightclub letting Anthony DiNozzo charm his way into your sheets.-

“Y/N.” Tony whispered the hand the was resting near your leg moved to grip it, grabbing your attention. Your cheeks flushed and you looked at Tony managing to raise an eyebrow at your cheeky coworker. He rolled his eyes and nodded slightly towards your left.

You shifted slightly, trying to make it look like you were leaning in to whisper something to Tony in return as you glanced in the direction Tony had nodded in. Your suspected serial murderer and ex-Marine. You watched as he and two of his accomplice made their way around the perimeter of the room before disappearing into another door.

“Come on.” Tony grabbed your hand and adbrubtly tugged you from your chair.

“DiNozzo, no.” Gibbs voice barked and you watched Tony rip the piece from his ear and shove it in your pocket. You listened to Gibbs continue to rant at DiNozzo but didn’t stop him from pulling you to the door the three men had just disappeared into.

You stopped just before the door and Tony looked at you. You paused for a brief moment as you listened to your boss telling you to stand down before ultimately pulling the earpiece out and cutting Gibbs off midsentence. You handed it to Tony and he put it in his pocket before pulling you into the door.

Once inside you were met with a long hallway, well-lit at first with two doors marked “Men” and “Woman” down a little further was a rope that said “Do not Pass” and from there it branched into one hallway going left and one going right.

“Tony,” You grabbed his arm grounding you both in place, your eyes searching your partners face. “Gibbs said-“

“(Y/N) This might be our last shot to stop him before he kills someone else. If he manages to get out of here and back past perimeter then we’ve signed a young marines death certificate.” You were surprised by the answer, hand still on his arm.

“What happens if we get caught?” You asked, “I’m in a cocktail dress, we’re not armed!” Tony pulled his jacket up and you looked down to his usual gun at his hip.

“I’m armed. And what happens if we don’t?” He countered and you took a deep breath before nodding and letting your hand drop from his arm.

“Alright.” Was all you said before Tony grabbed the hand which was previously on his arm and pulled you towards the do not enter rope.

“Left or right?” You asked at the intersection and Tony glanced both ways before giving you a slight grin.

“I think I remember something about ‘always go right’.” Before tugging you down the dark hallways your heels making soft clicks and you both snuck down the hallway. You got to the end and made a eft. At the end of that hallway was a stairwell.

“What if there’s an alarm?” You whispered.

“Well tell them we were just a passionate couple looking for somewhere to get a little action.” You made a face at your partner. Now was not the time for flirting. When you didn’t argue back Tony took that as the go-ahead to try the door.

“No alarm.” He smirked.

“Could still have a silent one, were dealing with a criminal with disposable money.” You argued, but it was too late anyway the door was open. You took the stairs to the second floor of the building and excited to be met with another long and dark hallway.

This time when you reached the intersection your direction was determined by the small amount of light pouring from a window into the hallway at the end of the left hall.

“Y/N” Tony whispered, “Take off your shoes.” Silently you obliged, holding the heels in each of your hands as a possible future weapon. You slipped silently down the hallway remaining close to the one side.

You heard the voice before anything else and in the dark it was nearly impossible to locate it’s exact location. Your head snapped around to look into the dark behind you but DiNozzo grabbed your arm yanking you.

“Oof,” You managed to keep from tripping as Tony pulled you to the closest door and silently opened it, shoving you both inside and pulling it closed. Your back hit a wall immediately and then Tony hit you, momentarily sandwiching you between the two. Tony stepped back and his own back touched the door, but that still left very little space between you.

The voice grew louder, you caught snippets of one side of a telephone call. You thought about the worse outcome briefly Whoever it was opening the door, shooting Tony, shooting you. You shivered and looked at your partner in the dark, your eyes beginning to adjust.

Tony wasn’t looking back at you. His gaze seemed to be concentrated somewhere below your face. He wasn’t you thought was he?

You looked down at your own breast, shown off a lot more then they usually were in your work environment. You’d borrowed a dress from your roommate, something expensive that you’d never think of purchasing with you own money. It was low-cut and black, made of an expensive shiny material. You looked back up at Tony’s face, his eyes still concentrated fully on your breast.

Oh he certainly was! You couldn’t believe him, well. Yes you could, this was Tony DiNozzo after all.

The voice got close, briefly becoming clear as the man walked right past the closet you were hiding him, yet Tony’s eyes never swayed. The voice faded once more and in the distance you heard a door open and then close before leaving you in silence.

“Hey,” You whispered, jabbing a heel at your partner, “My eyes,” You pointed to your chest before moving your finger up to your face, “Are up here.”

“Huh?” DiNozzo snapped out of it and you could have sworn he blushed, “No- I wasn’t” He began to argue before thinking about it for a second and giving you one of those classic smirks, “Well, the subconscious wants what the subconscious wants.”

“Oh, for- shut up.” You laughed quietly, “Are you satisfied, they’re not leaving not this second. What do you say we check back in with Gibbs and go back down to the Party and wait, see if we can catch him in anything else tonight.” You offered. Tony regarded you a moment and nodded slightly.

“Only because I like whispering to ya.”


End file.
